The present invention generally relates to an actuating device.
More particularly, it relates to a device for an electrically controllable actuator, in particular a magnetic valve which is connected with at least one control conductor.
Electrically controllable magnetic valves connected with a conventional electric conductor which supplies the magnetic head with voltage for actuation of the valve are known in the art. Such valve controls are relatively expensive and require substantial installation expenses.